Mischief Involved
by angelwing09
Summary: Harry had been the crappy and sarcastic mode, really. He was also bored and had nothing to do so forgive him for making a wish to 'play' with everyone he knows, even his enemies. What? He was being sarcastic and he didn't expect some Goddess of Games to make it come true!


.re.

_Title: Mischief Involved__  
__Prologue: Introduction of the Games_  
_Timeline: After The Order of the Phoenix_

.re.

Gods and goddess don't interfere with Fate's game to mortals. They might provide some help but they can never fight against Fate. It's a known rule. Though, there is one goddess who doesn't care about Fate and has gone against him once or twice. Or pretty much every time, she's bored.

She is the Goddess of Games and yes, there really is a god or goddess in that position.

...and apparently, she's bored out of her wits and has gone to the Wizarding World to have some fun.

Bless the poor souls that can attract the said goddess. (Cue the shivers of one Boy-Who-Lived and one Dark Lord)

.re.

Harry James Potter hated how his life was anything but normal. Magic was a good package but it didn't mean he was going to act as if he wasn't getting killed every single bloody school term! If he had known that this was the result of being in Gryffindor, he would have chosen being in Slytherin. He was growing hasty and aggressive and being stuck in house arrest was by no means making any different!

He was crappy, really. Sirius' death was still making him crappy about everything else. He could also just feel the amusement in his scar that just made him more irritated.

'Well, at least, someone seems to be having fun,' Harry thought to himself sarcastically, rolling his jade eyes. He was sure he was going to explode if the Dark Lord was still beaming in amusement at something when he's stuck with nothing to do. And with bloody Muggle relatives who hated him and his freakiness.

"I swear if I have nothing to do, I'm going to murder my so-called relatives," he almost hissed angrily but then started counting to ten to calm himself. Sighing, he wished under the moon. "I wish I can just have something to do...like a game or so."

"Your wish is my command, young Chosen One~!"

Pair of bright green eyes landed at the sight of a very young brown-haired girl, no older than nine or even younger, in front of him. The first thing that really registered in Harry's mind was the fact that the girl was the question why she was here, but it went passed his mind quickly when he realized that the unknown child was floating in mid air without a broom or anything to support her.

"W-wha-"

"Hi~!" the girl said, landing on the floor with her two feet and bowing childishly as if to mock him. "I am the Goddess of Games. You can call me "Rin" and I'm here to grant your wish. You want to have something to do, right? A little game perhaps?"

Harry couldn't really believe what the girl was saying. A goddess in his room trying to fulfil his wish? He wanted to laugh or snort. That's impossible, even by the Boy-Who-Lived's standard. However, he was bored with nothing to do. He might as well humor this girl with the false name. Surely, she wouldn't be a Death-Eater because of the wards in his relative's house.

"Well, yeah, I wish for a game with all the people I know. I even want to play games with Voldemort! I'm sure he'll love that. Oh, let me play with my uncle, aunt and cousin, too! Why not let the Death-Eaters join in as well? Hell, why not raise the dead and let them play as well? Surely, it'll be a grand party!"

The whole thing he was talking about was dipped in plain sarcasm but the little girl just smiled sweetly. Too sweet from Harry's point of view. Somehow, he was reminded of a Slytherin, which was crazy since Rin, as she wanted to be called at, didn't have the characteristics of slimy snakes he knew of. The major flaw was that she didn't look like an arrogant pureblood.

'Though,' he glanced at the girl, who was still smiling. 'She has the aura of a sly, cunning and manipulative snake.'

"Is that your wish?" Rin asked before clapping her hands in excitement, not bothering to hear an answer from the male. She let out a burst of magic that made Harry widened his eyes and her eyes, the color of a sparkling ruby, looked at him as if he was the prey. "Then, I shall do as you wish, young Chosen One."

Considering he never really believed her claim of godship, Harry most definitely not expecting to be transported in a blink of an eye to a white room with no door or window whatsoever. Especially not in the company of his archenemy, the Dark Lord.

Surprisingly enough, Voldemort didn't look like he's a part snake. He looked like an older version of the one he saw in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year.

That's beside the point, really.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Harry pointed at the unusually calm Dark Lord, frantically wishing that Rin did not pay attention to his sarcasm. Because surely, the goddess wouldn't be stupid enough to let two enemies stay within eyesight and not think that they might kill each other, right? It didn't matter that he wished for this since it was clear he was being sarcastic.

"Drinking," to prove his point, Voldemort calmly sipped a cup of coffee in his lips. Oddly enough, he was sitting on the only furniture in the white room, the simple wooden chair.

'...wait, hold up!' Harry's green eyes showed suspicion at the person who killed his parents. 'Is he seriously calm? Not going to hex me or something? Isn't he supposed to be some insane dude who gives orders of killing and torture as hobbies? Heck, where's the snake-like man he saw in the fourth year?'

"Oh, good, you two aren't killing each other!" Rin appeared out of nowhere and smiled at the two males. "Not that you two would since I made this room full proof against spells, charms, curses, etc. This room will prevent any person from killing someone and will make any person tell the truth or act upon the truth. Now, are you settling well in your new body, Lord Riddle?"

She received a devilish smirk in return so she turned to the bemused and confused teen. "And Harry, are you happy with your wish being granted?"

"I was being sarcastic," Harry said simply and blankly, feeling a deep amusement in his scar.

"Yes, I know."

"That wasn't my real wish."

"Again, I know."

"Yet you still did it..."

"Yes. I was bored and needed some amusement."

Harry paused, not really wanting to get his temper get the best of him. No matter if Rin was a goddess and had made his life worse, she still had the look of a child. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt a child and not be guilty about it.

"I know this is pretty much overrated but really - why me?"

Rin blinked and explained, "For one thing, you were also bored and were with your Muggle family who hated you and anything to do with magic," there was a slight movement from Voldemort. "The other, well, I can't convince Lord Riddle to play a game with me or you or Dumbledore. I can't convince Dumbledore to play with Lord Riddle so that leaves you, Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"How'd you even thought I would play with you and him?" Harry raised an eyebrow and directly to the Dark Lord, who still looked like he didn't care about the situation.

"Well, Fate," Voldemort looked mildly interested at that. "-said that you are going to be sarcastic this time so I thought you might as well be sarcastic with your wish so I just had to talk to you. Get you to wish what I wanted and bam! We're in this situation~"

"I thought no one can go against Fate," the Dark Lord narrowed his red eyes at the little girl, who grinned proudly, "Yup! That's correct, even gods and goddesses never dare to go against Fate. I'm the only exception. Don't know why but I can get away no matter how many times I've gone against him."

"Him?" Harry echoed in surprise and blinked when two pair of red eyes turned to him. He faked a cough and explained his confusion, "I was under the expression that Fate's a girl. Well, in fiction stories, I've read. He is a she."

Rin broke out from laughter. "Oh, precious! I'm so having that as blackmail material~" she then suddenly turned quiet and looked at her watch. "Seems like I'm going to get the Headmaster and the other players now. Bye and play nice, you two!"

She was gone with the blink of an eye and a tense atmosphere erupted from the two half-bloods.

"So you live with Muggle hating relatives?" Riddle asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked if the other was anything but curious. He sighed, "Why are you curious?"

"Nothing. I just thought that people from the Wizarding World will have adopted you when the Potters died."

It was nothing but the truth and Harry relaxed slightly. To be honest, he never bothered to ask. He just thought no one wanted him so he just stayed out of the subject. However, now, that someone did ask him, he was unprepared really. Never mind that the person who asked the Dark Lord. He was still very crappy with life.

"I honestly don't know."

And so he ended the conversation like that.

.re.

Harry tried to keep himself from fainting at the bloody sight of the people who Rin had gotten to join their so-called game. Really, he did but it was hard. So hard when his eyes wondered at the several Death-Eaters, half the students in Hogwarts regardless of the year or dorm, the Headmaster, the Order of the Phoenix, the Minister and all the teachers.

By all, he even meant every bloody single one of the teachers he knew. Even Quirrel, Gildroy Lockehart, Barty Crouch Jr. and Dolores Umbridge.

What the bloody hell?!

Harry was sure he was going to sick.

'How did Professor Quirrel even still be alive?' he thought, technically forgetting he wished for the dead to rise again. However, he caught sight of a pair of similar yet different green eyes and he was lost of words. 'No way. No bloody hell...'

But there, she was with the person, who also died for him. They were here. Looking just like how the Mirror of Erised envisioned in the first year.

"Mom...Dad...," he whispered in deep longing but kept himself from crying in front of many witnesses. "B-but how?"

"You wished for it, did you not?" Rin appeared by his side and smiled softly at the young boy, who looked so broken now. "Death and Hades were hard to argue but I managed to make them agree to let me raise some of the dead. They're the real thing and they are alive in this room. Go to them."

Hesitantly, Harry did as she advised and as he slowly walked towards them, his eyes were watching them as if to observe how they act. What they were really like.

He barely noticed how his scar was running with emotions something akin to regret. He was just paying attention to his mother and father, who turned their confused glance at him.

"Those eyes," Harry's heart stopped at that moment as James Potter and Lily Potter took notice of his similar appearance to theirs. "...Little Harry?"

Behind the scene, two people watched the exchange.

"Why do you regret?" Rin asked the Dark Lord, who was staring his archenemy. She got a glare in return. "Believe me. Harry wouldn't want you to apologize since it's the past. It'll be meaningless. There is also the fact that you have been insane when you started the war. Too many horcrux does that to a mortal."

"I see," Tom Riddle said simply, not wanting to feel more indebted to the goddess and looked towards Dumbledore with a smirk. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll be putting my new body to use."

And to say, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was surprised to see the Lord Riddle as a handsome man around twenty and not snake-like was an understatement of the year.

Rin snorted but did nothing to stop them. After all, she had the time of her life. Watching the reactions of people, especially when they met the ones that were supposed to be dead, was extremely hilarious to her. Harry's reaction was a little more heartwarming, though. She especially did this for him after all. He deserved to be able to get to know her parents.

She also added Sirius just for fun. There was also that Cedric guy that she also added for the heck of it.

But all fun had to end eventually so now, she's going to get on the second part of her plan to clear her boredom.

"Alright! Can I have everyone's attention please~?" the Goddess of Games shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention and smirked slyly. This time, Harry was certain this little goddess was a Slytherin if she ever went to Hogwarts.

"You guys may be wondering why you are all here in one room. You may also be wondering why dead people are alive. You may also be wondering why your magic isn't working. The cause is simple. Just ask Harry Potter."

"I told you that wasn't my real wish! I was being sarcastic!" Harry quickly went to his debate. Murmurs came to the people around him but the raven head never noticed, too focused at the goddess.

"Yeah, I know but you still wish for it," ruby eyes went to his parents and Sirius. "And it's not like the outcome is something you hate, right?"

"But still, Merlin, did you have to leave me with the Dark Lord of all people?!"

Rin didn't even blink.

"Yeah. But you did wish and I'll quote, "Well, yeah, I wish for a game with all the people I know. I even want to play games with Voldemort! I'm sure he'll love that. Oh, let me play with my uncle, aunt and cousin, too! Why not let the Death-Eaters join in as well? Hell, why not raise the dead and let them play as well? Surely, it'll be a grand party!" right?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Yeah and I believe we have this conversation before," she turned to other people who looked curious and dreadful, even mixed emotions, at the interaction. She rolled her eyes, "To cut the story short, I am the Goddess of Games and yes, there is a god for that. Same with pranks and other stuffs. I'm a minor goddess under Loki, the God of Mischief."

"I descended from Heaven since I was bored. I made plans to play with you, witches and wizards. I mean, Ares is having fun with how you guys have interesting wars. Lady Hecate blessed you guys with magic. Fate likes messing with your Boy-Who-Lived. Hades and Death are kind of angry at your Dark Lord for creating horcrux and for escaping death. You guys are top stories in Heaven!"

"Liar!" Vernon Dursley stood up with his head high in arrogance. "What kind of freak show is this? God? Goddess? Magic? Fate? Dark Lord? Death? There's no such things, you crazy girl!" he turned to Harry, who couldn't stop himself from flinching. "Be prepared to get it now, boy! Your abnormalities have gone too far!"

"...you know," a frown made its way to the small goddess and appeared next to the Boy-Who-Lived with a blink of an eye, making sure she still had everyone's attention. She glared with intensity to kill at the Muggle male, who jumped out in fear. "For your gratitude to your so-called hero, you guys repay him by putting him an abusive Muggle family."

That earned her many mixed reactions that would have made her amused if it weren't for the fact, she was rather angry at the Dursleys. Oddly enough, she could see how even some Death-Eaters were angry at the prospect of a Wizard child being abusive, even if it was the Harry Potter. The Dark Lord was even furious!

Ron and Hermione looked away, having known a little about the abuse and didn't think it was something that bad, while George and Fred were cheering for Rin. Neville looked at the news with wide-eyes while Luna gave a sad frown. Ginny was far worse. Same with all the Weasleys.

"Abusive?" Minerva muttered to herself and glared at Dumbledore, who had the brains to look down in shame. "I warned you about them, Albus! They're the worst of their kind!"

"You put my son with my sister? Sir, I specifically willed not to!" Lily came next and she angrily shouted at the man she respected. It was only because of James that she didn't hex or curse the old man. "Harry was supposed to be with Sirius, Remus or Severus! The last option was any Wizard family who will want to adopt Harry. My sister was not in the option!"

"Lily, Minerva...," Dumbledore tried to pacify the two angry women but with twin heated glares, he was not able to form any word.

Harry could just feel the gleeful amusement in his scar and it made him think of the Dark Lord, who seemed sane now. With slight hesitation, he made his way to Tom Riddle, never once paying attention to the scene of his professor and his mother maiming his headmaster or the reactions to his sufferings. He really need to get out of his sarcastic and crappy self.

"Hey," he started and gulped, waiting for a hex or two when two ruby orbs clashed with his emerald ones. He sighed in relief when he didn't get curse. "Do you...erm...know why I can feel your emotions?"

"Emotions?" with a raised of an eyebrow, Voldemort stared at him, daring him to continue.

Harry, for one thing, was already regretting his decision. 'This man is a murderer!' one part of his mind, his lion side, growled angrily while the other, his snake side, hissed in protest, 'Yeah, but he's saner so we can get more information from him than the Headmaster.'

'Great. Now, I have three voices in my head,' Harry thought sarcastically before looking to the Dark Lord. He said confused, "I can feel your strongest emotions. I can sometimes see what you see. The same goes for your thoughts."

Narrowing his red eyes, Riddle called out for the little goddess, who appeared next to them. "Is he the part of my soul, which you didn't collect?" he asked, demanding the truth and was rewarded by a giggle. He was not amused.

"Careful, some might think of that as something entirely different," Rin teased, gaining a twitch from the Dark Lord. "But yes, he's your horcrux, the last one since I gave you all the others to make you sane."

Harry looked between the two in confusion and asked rather loudly since the whole population heard him, "What's a horcrux?"

"HORCRUX?!" those, who already knew the meaning, stared at him in horror while the others were oblivious as Harry was. "Why are you guys talking about horcrux?!"

"Well, Rin says I'm Voldemort's horcrux or something..."

"What a nice way to put it. Simple and blunt," Riddle twitched visible annoyed. "You don't even know what it means, Potter."

"That's why I'm asking!" Harry snapped, forgetting at the moment who he was talking to. "And if you're calling me something, don't call me by my last name! There are three Potters here if you have forgotten!"

"That's a disrespectful way of talking to someone who wants you dead and can do it," Rin commented and smirked to the other people. "Oh, and if you guys are curious, that person," she pointed at Riddle. "-is the Dark Lord or Voldemort!"

"M-my Lord?" the Death-Eaters looked curiously at Riddle and wondered why said Dark Lord was conversing with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Other people were still wondering what was wrong with horcrux. Some just plain fainted.

"Anyway, I really think I should continue where I'm off," Rin said, gaining all the attention again. "Everyone can converse after I'm finished. So where was I?"

She put a finger on her chin before smiling.

"Right. I explained that I'm the Goddess of Games and I wanted to play with you all, right?" cue the nods of agreement. "So anyway, I went to Lord Riddle or the Dark Lord or Lord Voldermort," she ignored the gasps and gulps of disbelief. "I asked him if he wanted to play but he refused and started attacking me. I realized he was rather insane."

There were countless of snorts from some brave people.

"So with that in mind, I looked for ways to make him sane. I just forced him to absorb his horcrux, actually and then, he was starting to get saner. Though, there's still one soul I couldn't give," she looked side-ways at Harry then she pouted at her next words. "Still, he denied me when I asked if he wanted to play with me. What a jerk."

Cue the look of shock, awe and horror at her disrespectful thoughts to the Dark Lord, who was still staring at his one living horcrux.

"So I went to Dumbledore next," she glared at the Headmaster. "I got scolding lessons! Really, he thought I was an idiot for asking the Dark Lord to play a game with me, just because I'm bored!" she received a nod of agreement to Dumbledore's thoughts, which she ignored. "Not even Loki does that and he's like my parental figure!"

Now, anyone who knew about mythology and the stories about gods and goddesses could understand why she's somehow crazy.

"Hmph. He thinks I'm crazy for trying to play with Lord Riddle but I think he's crazier! He thought it was better to rely on children who hadn't reached adolescence than adults with countless of experience to fight against the Dark Lord! Just because there was some stupid prophecy that wouldn't even be real if both parties ignored it. Hmph."

Cue tense silence which was broken by Dumbledore. "What do you mean it wouldn't be real?" he asked slowly and there was deep regret in his words.

Rin blinked in confusion.

"Well, it's not fake or anything but it's the kind of prophecy that will only be activated if one or both of the party is aware of it. So technically if it is ignored, it won't happen. Fate likes to give out those kinds of prophecies, just for fun. I mean, it's kind of funny how you, the great wizard, even believe the one who gave the prophecy. She didn't pass the interview, right?"

"But she acted differently!" Dumbledore defended quickly while the goddess lazily waved off his words. "Yeah, well, anyone can do that."

Sensing that there would be a great fight if she didn't change the subject, Rin continued her story, "So I kind of hated how Dumbledore made me feel like a child when I'm a goddess, regardless of how I look. I went to complain to Fate about how wizards from Britain are plain jerks and stupid. Maybe he got tired of me being annoying so he told me about Harry being crappy."

Said male snorted. He was being crappy, alright. He was also stupid in wishing what he wished, no matter if he was being sarcastic.

"So I thought why not try talking to Harry Potter. If he was really crappy, maybe he's also sarcastic. I mean, I just needed to hear wishes about games and then, I'll be able to use my powers. I can grant that wish, no matter if it was sarcastic or not," Rin grinned at the knowing faces of some, who figured out how the story would end.

"I went to Harry and talked about me being a goddess. He didn't believe me and didn't really see me as threat since I'm a little girl," she smirked here. "I took advantage of it and told him to make a wish about playing a game. You guys know of the wish so I'm not repeating it. So even if it was sarcastic, I still made the wish come true. Now, you guys are playing with me!"

"So what shall we play first~?"

.re.

Fate twitched annoyed as half of the population of the Wizarding World in Britain was gone. He should have known better than to leave Rin alone when she's bored.

"So she got you, too?" Time asked casually, moving to Fate's side. "I didn't think she would go all out for her boredom. She even got Hades, Death and Hecate involved."

"What did she do with you?" Fate asked, not wanting to go in details about how the Goddess of Games irritated him to the point of exhaustion.

"She stole some of my powers. I don't even know how she done it but the room, she created with the help of Lady Hecate, doesn't work with time anymore," Time stated with admiration. "The room won't be affected by time, magic, death or even fate. Seriously, how can she get away with this?"

"I really don't know. I mean, she's a minor goddess for Hades' sake! Even Loki and her twin, Len, couldn't get away with stuffs like this!"

.re.

.end.

A/N: So I got this idea from reading about Harry and the others playing "Truth or Dare" with Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. This is mostly humor and fanservice. By fanservice, I mean, if you guys like a couple, I can write about it and if they're playing "Truth or Dare", I'll write dares. I'll do request of games in reviews.

But first thing first, they'll be playing many games, not just "Truth or Dare" so don't just give me dares. What I need are embarrassing moments! Or you can also review about the games you would like them to play!

Pairings are well, any! Straight, yaoi, yuri, crack! Anything really! (Since it's mostly humor and not romance in the first place) And you guys can add some other characters which you like. Heck, I'll even add OC or other version of Harry from other fanfic. It'll be like adding AU characters in the mix! (Though, I'm asking permission first) I might even add characters from other fandom! Just add reason why you even want her/him to join.


End file.
